the one that got away
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Jemma finds the cutest way ever to get her Leo back in the lab with her


_In another life I would be your girl_

 _We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

 _And in other life I would make you stay_

 _I know I do not have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

It was an even too quiet evening in the garage. Mack was repairing the engine of one of the SUVs while Fitz tried to repair a piece for one of them.

It was so quiet there. Certainly he didn't have to deal with Jemma.

He would be a hypocrite to say that he was missing her, having her around, just talk to her as they use to. Before Hydra, Garrett and Ward had ruined everything.

He missed tremendously knowing she was to linked to him they was able to finish each other's sentences, he missed even just her presence.

And the thing was absurd, because Jemma was a few meters from him, with her nose buried in some slide. She was more physically closer than he could ever want.

It's certainly wasn't like it was, when Jemma was so far away that he had to invent his own imaginary Jemma. But it was a bit like that at the same time.

Now he had only to pass in front of the windows of the laboratory to see her. He would always find her concentrated on her microscope, reminding him a bit of the old good days when everything was a bit' less complicated and Ward really believed that they was sharing a brain.

But now, having hidden Skye's real conditions was only the latest in a long list of things that had come to separate them more and more.

"I think I'll go to sleep Mack" Fitz said, putting the piece he was working on.

"Okay, Turbo" said Mack, reappearing from under the hood of the car "Good night. See you tomorrow morning."

Fitz walked toward the door rubbing his eyes. He was definitely too tired. He was standing around, tired of that life, tired of a lot of things.

It wasn't difficult for him to notice the little teddy bear sitting near the door. It was a teddy bear with a cute little lab coat and it was painfully familiar. He had given it to Jemma, in her first birthday they had the chance to spend together, back in the Accademy.

"Mr. Newton " said Fitz surprised " What are you doing here? "

It was like seeing a dear old friend. He didn't even believed it was still with Jemma.

In the small pocket of the coat of the bear, however, there was a note.

 _"Remember when you gave this to me?"_ it said _"It was the first year at the academy, and I felt really nostalgic. I was seventeen, I was away from home in a place far too big for me. The only thing I had was you. You gave me this bear to cheer me up, and since then he has always been with me, looking at me slyly from the pillow, strutting around in his lab coat. It was all so simple then. We were like in symbiosis. Where are we now, Leo? I still think about it but I can't find the point where we lost eachother. I miss you so much. I know it sounds stupid, I see you every day anyway. But the lab was our kingdom, and now it's so empty._

 _If you want to talk about it, I'll be in the lab until 10. Jems "_

It was five minutes till ten. Fortunately, the lights were still on in the lab. Jemma was usually the one who gave up first and dragged him out of the lab to let him rest, babbling about how his neurons needed the right amount of sleep to make the neuronal connections.

But Jemma was still there, as she placed carefully some glassware away.

"Are you waiting for me?" Leo asked timidly.

"I was hoping so" said Jemma.

The two stared at each other for endless moments in what wasn't certainly a pleasant silence. No, it was embarrassing.

"I didn't think you still had it" Leo said, handing the bear to Jemma.

" !" Jemma said "I would never throw it away Leo, He was your first gift"

"If it please you, I still have the red scarf that you sought for me" said Leo

"Oh, it was horrible"

"Not for me, it's so warm" Leo said "And you made it, so for me it's special"

"I miss you Leo" said Jemma.

"But I'm right here" Leo said, approaching.

"No" said Jemma "I miss talking to you, I miss you here. I would go back if I could "

That night no one slept. They spend all the time to talking about those months of mutual absence.

When, in the morning, Skye went into the lab with a cup of tea for Jemma, she was surprised to find Leo to his old desk.

"You're back" said Skye, smiling.

"I will miss him in the garage" said Mack "But his place is here"

"I'll come and see you" promised Leo.

"Oh, I'm sure Turbo" said Mack "My door is always open for you"

"It seems that the dynamic duo is back in action" said Skye with a smile.

And it remained like that for a long time.

A/N: I'm still angry with them, but I promised to write a bit 'all the OTP of AoS. In addition, I miss the good old FitzSimmons duo. Enjoy the reading.

jess


End file.
